


Tea Time for Two

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Teasing, ardyn x ravus, handjob, prompt request, ravdyn, ravus x ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ardyn has another tea with Ravus, but this time he's ready to make the next move.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tea Time for Two

Ardyn stared at Ravus as they sat down for tea, the same old boring ritual in Tenebrae another long one amongst a litany of other tasks. It was the same shit, just on a different day, but at least the company was better looking. And oh, how Ardyn loved to tease.

“Another cup?” Ardyn offered as he indicated to Ravus’s empty teacup, the porcelain almost hilariously delicate in Ravus’s strong hands. Ravus declined, the same sneer on his face as always. “How about a handjob then?”

“What?” Ravus snapped, looking at Ardyn with a flush that made the golden-eyed man grin. It was so much fun to watch him squirm, and Ardyn couldn’t help but wonder just what he was thinking about. It wasn’t hard to imagine. And that was likely the only thing that wasn’t hard.

“A handjob,” Ardyn repeated. “Come on, aren’t you at least a little pent up? Or do you use that metal arm of yours to imagine what it’d be like to be fucked by an MT?”

“I think we’re done here,” Ravus said, the flush on his cheeks turning a brighter red than Ardyn had ever seen before.

The prince made to get up, but Ardyn’s legs were quite long, and he was particularly swift. He managed to hook his leg around the arm of Ravus’s chair and prevent it from moving. Ravus struggled in his attempt to pull the chair away, but it was no use. Ardyn had him in his trap, like a spider could easily ensnare a fly.

“You are acting like a child!” Ravus snapped, about to climb out of the chair if necessary. Ardyn could tell, and it only made him want to giggle.

“Oh far from that,” Ardyn replied, opting to release Ravus after all. He smiled at the prince as he watched how his silver hair drifted about his face haphazardly. It was a good look for an otherwise put together man. “I’m acting like a man who is tired of playing games. Admit it Ravus. You want me just as I want you.”

Ravus glared at Ardyn, but it was the prince who flinched and looked away first, betraying his own thoughts and desires. Ardyn grinned as he took a spoon and carefully scooped a bite of the dessert flan on the table. Languidly, he put the spoon in his mouth and imagined what it would be like to roll his tongue over Ravus’s cock instead of the delicious food and the silver of the spoon. Ravus’s flush didn’t vanish the entire time, and Ardyn decided that he much rather preferred him blushing. 

“So what?” Ravus asked, and Ardyn knew that he had struck a nerve finally. “I just let you touch me and you walk away satisfied that you were able to seduce a prince?”

“Oh no,” Ardyn replied as he stood up. He approached Ravus and held out his hand for him to take, as if he were the prince asking a princess for a dance. “First I touch you, then I covet you.”

Ravus stared at him, more a glare than anything, but Ardyn knew that the man couldn’t say no. Not anymore. They had been playing this dance for so long, and now it was time for them to enjoy and give in. Ardyn practically heard Ravus gulp before he took his hand. Clasping the beautifully soft skin in his grasp, Ardyn gently pulled Ravus to his feet, pressing his body against the prince’s as he wrapped his other arm around his shoulders.

“Can you feel just how much I want you?” Ardyn teased him, his girth already hard and pressing into Ravus. “And either that’s a gun in your pocket, or you’re pretty happy to feel me too.”

“Are you just going to talk the entire time?” Ravus snapped as he looked away. “If so I’m going to leave and-”

Ardyn kissed him before he could respond, the chirping of the birds within the private garden where they were enjoying their tea the only sound permeating the air. They would be alone for a while, and Ardyn wasn’t going to wait. He reached down and caressed Ravus’s cock through his clothes before pulling down the zipper and pulling out his hard cock before the prince could pull away and protest.

“Ah-” Ravus moaned as Ardyn stroked him, skipping over the formalities and going right for the pleasure. The prince rested his forehead against Ardyn’s shoulder, panting and letting out barely audible moans as Ardyn’s flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock. “Ard-yn…. Why?”

“I want you,” Ardyn replied, his strokes rhythmically quick, wanting to hear and see Ravus as he climaxed, to feel him come undone just from his hand alone. He whispered, a low growl in Ravus’s ear, delighting in the precum that was already oozing from his cock. “I want you to be mine. Forever. Say the words, and I will give you release. Tell me the truth.”

“I… I…” Ravus panted, his body already twitching and begging for climax. Ardyn stroked him just enough to keep him going but not enough to let him cum. He felt Ravus’s nails dig into his skin, his prosthetic arm clutching onto him with near brute-like strength. “I want you. I want you, Ardyn…. Nggh-ahh… I want you. Fuck. I love you.”

That was all Ardyn needed to hear. He stroked Ravus harder, faster, listening to the prince as he writhed beneath his touch, his hips thrusting impulsively into Ardyn’s hand in tandem with his strokes. “I love you, Ravus.”

Ravus let out a cry into Ardyn’s shoulder, biting down on his clothes, as he climaxed, his seed spilling out onto Ardyn’s hand. He stroked Ravus slowly then until he was sure that every last drop was on his hand. A soft hum escaped his lips as he thought about just how wonderful it was to hear Ravus call out his name, to tell him that he was loved, to know that Ravus came the moment that he told him that he loved him in return.

“You better not tell anyone about this,” Ravus snapped after he pulled away from Ardyn, tucking himself back into his clothes. Ardyn smiled, a wicked grin, while he cleaned up his hand, leaving the used napkin discarded on the table.

“Perish the thought,” Ardyn scoffed, earning a raised eyebrow from Ravus. “Come now, my pet. I must say, this has been the most exciting tea time for as long as I can remember.”

“It’s the last time,” Ravus insisted, following Ardyn nevertheless. Ardyn gripped his hand and held it tightly, refusing to let go. The prince didn’t seem to mind, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from BlackWraithTea. SFW or NSFW was allowed and there were no other specifications so knowing how much they like Ardyn, I had to do a Ardyn x Ravus plot. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
